Wintergate Scandal (Chawosauria)
The Wintergate Scandal '''is a Chawosaurian Political Sex Scandal on which the Prime Minister of Chawosauria, Garfield Baldwin, may have sexually assaulted Chawosaurian Eurocrat, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII on June 2001 in the Winter House in Stowe, Vermont, USA during JSM's punishment for the summer for "difiance" against his Biblical Responsibilities. The Whole Scandal sparked out to attention on March 11, 2017, by '''Edward D. Baldwin, one of Garfield Baldwin's brothers, and was also reported by Garfield's own son, Sydney Baldwin, who was a year old baby at the time the rape has happened. The Winter House Rape '''or the '''Winter House Sexual Assault was a Sexual Criminal Offensive Allegation that Garfield Baldwin may have Sexually Assaulted future Comrade, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII on June of 2001 in the Winter House. It occurred on June of 2001 and with someone who have reported it on June 15, 2001. Montgomery's Family sued Baldwin, but Baldwin was not proven guilty. One of Chawosauria's sexual scandals, one of the United States' worse crimes is Sexual Assault. On March 11, 2017, it became known to the Chawosaurians that their Prime Minister, Garfield Baldwin, may have committed child sexual assault, which is also a crime in Chawosauria, with Chawosaurians didn't want to believe this about their Prime Minister, the evidence continued to Haunt the Baldwin Prime Ministry. History On May 26, 2001, Johnathan was sent to Stowe, Vermont for discipline, and went to Garfield Baldwin, who was known to have beat children for discipline. But on June 2001, Baldwin may have committed a sexual assault on Montgomery. The Montgomery Family saw details on Montgomery's face and pressed charges on Baldwin, which the court denied Baldwin's guilt, but as of March of 2017, 16 years after the assault and 7 years after Baldwin was elected Prime Minister under Timothy Max Roosevelt, the controversy exploded out to the Chawosaurian Public. Explosion on March 11, 2017 Garfield Baldwin became Prime Minister on January 1, 2010, after the Chawosaurian Parliamentary Election of 2009 after defeating Joseph Brooks. Garfield Baldwin led Chawosauria through the Chawosaurian Revolution and Chawosaurian Civil War and on March 11, 2017, the Case was released to the Chawosaurian State-Run Media and the Baldwin Administration attempted to take down this report by thinking this was an Anti-Communist Criticism but turned out to be a Criminal Report against Baldwin. DKA saw the report and blocked the government from taking down the report, which DKA does have the authority to do so. Wawetseka Montgomery and Johnathan MacKenzie had saw the report as well. "Wintergate" Scandal A New Scandal starts to erupt, the Wintergate Scandal became a popular name for this crime-scandal and as Garfield Baldwin starts to deny all evidence of the crime, witnesses have evolved into bitter controversy. Edward D. Baldwin's Wiretapping Edward D. Baldwin needed evidence that Garfield was committing rape, by sneaking a tape recorder to his bedroom and once the rape happens again, Edward took the recorder and showed the police and the police raided the Winter House. Edward has gave the tape to the police and Garfield was unable to answer questions, which showed evidence that Garfield has raped JSM. Edward met Montgomery's family in court and attempted to help their son from getting rape again, Edward had been wiretapping Garfield constantly to make sure Johnathan doesn't get raped again, and once happens again, Edward finally calls the police and showed the tapes as evidence. In Court, Edward's wiretap tapes got stolen and destroyed so that Garfield won't be found guilty, but the Chawosaurian Committee of Investigation and Chawosaurian Department of Women and Children's Protection have both discovered that the person who burned the tapes was Timothy Max Roosevelt II, Timothy II destroyed the tapes in January 21, 2002 and caused Edward to have lost the court case and Garfield was not found guilty. Phillips Mini Tapes Even though Edward doesn't know JSM, he's committed spying to make sure that Garfield does not hurt JSM, and with the help of Gordon Baldwin, his cousin, he was able to provide more tapes. Recording of Garfield Baldwin and Timothy II On January 21, 2002, Garfield asked the Dictator of North America, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, to destroy the wiretap tapes, which Timothy II and the Chawallian Communist Party all stole the tapes and burned them without Timothy the Monarch knowing. This was discovered on March 17, 2017, by the Chawosaurian Committee of Investigation and the Chawosaurian Department of Women and Children's Protection. Timothy Max Roosevelt II's role in the Molestation Case Timothy II's Intervention in the 2001-02 Court Cases Garfield Baldwin informed Timothy II about his situation and asked Timothy II and his Communist Deputies to steal the tapes from his brother, Edward, and burn them in order to prevent being convicted. Timothy II and the Chawosaurian Communist Elites stole the tapes and then destroyed them by burning them and on June 3, 2002, Garfield Baldwin was not found guilty because the tapes were not there to proof Baldwin's sickness. The Montgomery Family were outraged and wondered what happened, even Edward was surprised. Timothy II helped Baldwin because of his Marxist-Leninist Political Positions and Timothy II wanted Baldwin to become the Prime Minister of Chawosauria, the result was a successful plan and by 16 years later, Edward became a whistleblower against his own brother. Wiretapping between Garfield and Timothy II Gordon Baldwin secretly tape recorded the phone conversion between Timothy II and Garfield Baldwin and whistleblowed the tape recording to the Chawosaurian Department of Investigation. Timothy Max Roosevelt II's Response On March 26, 2017, after Johnathan Montgomery gained more power, Timothy II has done a live televised message to Chawosaurian Viewers saying "We, the Chawallian Communists, did not, I repeat, did not had a role in part of this situation". With more evidence that Timothy II did had a role erupted as a result. More Phone Calls recorded by vast tape recorders that Timothy II did deleted the tapes on the sexual assaults to help Baldwin come to power over the Chawosaurian Prime Ministry. 2017 Investigations On June 4, 2017, Chawosauria announced under DKA's permission, is investigating the Scandal. Hearings were on June 21, 2017. Wintergate Hearings The Hearings of Wintergate was held on June 21, 2017, Edward Baldwin testified before the Chawosaurian Investigation Administration's Councils and by Wawetseka Montgomery, she testified on June 22, 2017. Johnathan F. MacKenzie testified on June 23, 2017. 'Edward Baldwin's Testimony ' * Garfield Baldwin was molesting Johnathan Montgomery in 2001. * Baldwin and Timothy II were destroying tapes after stealing them from Edward himself, thereby disabling his ability to report to law enforcement. * Timothy Max Roosevelt II was helping Garfield Baldwin in order for him to be in power. * Timothy Max Roosevelt II should be subjected to Investigations under DKA Permission. The Wintergate Investigation has began with on June 27, 2017 is that Timothy Max Roosevelt II is under Investigation by the Chawosaurian Investigation Administration. Category:Political Scandal (Fictional)